Portals, Oh My!
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: The many different places Buffy could have ended up once she jumped through the portal. End of season 5. Many different crossovers, just short scenes.... enjoy
1. What Are You Made Of?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... not Buffy not any of the funness i'm crossing Buffy with

AN: I'm just dabbling, it's been awhile since I've done a Crossover so decided to do some ficlets, i'll see where this goes, I plan on doing ficlets on other character. Will range in length, and i'll write the crossover at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy.

What Are You Made Of?

Twilight

--- --- ---

When Buffy Summers jumped through the portal to save her little sister and the rest of the world, she expected the pain and was ready to face it. She could feel her bones breaking, her whole body being torn apart as she fell into nothing.

What she didn't expect was to wake up on a forest floor, surrounded by trees and it was now day time? How long had she been out for? She also didn't expect to hear growling nearby. Not stopping to take check of her injuries, Buffy flipped to her feet and ran into the clearing, stopping short at what she saw.

The biggest freaking wolves she ever laid eyes on. Stretching out her senses she knew there was something off about them.

Werewolves, they had to be werewolves and Oz had nothing on them.

But it wasn't a full moon. In fact it was day time, so what was going on?

She shook herself out of her stupor at seeing all 5 of these wolves surrounding a dark skinned man with dread locks, crouched as he stared at them.

"Run." She cried, running towards him

The wolves and man all turned to her and she stopped again as the sunlight hit him and he... sparkled?

"Did I end up in sparkly land?" She asked no one in particular.

She blinked and the guy was standing in front of her, sniffing the air near her.

"You smell even better than she did."

"Okay personal space much? And the smelling thing? Kind of gross."

She heard the wolves growl and the man turned to them.

"I will have snapped her neck before you can save her."

More growls and Buffy scrunched her nose.

"So i'm going to take a wild guess and say you're actually the bad guy."

"Your blood calls to me."

"What are you? Some kind of Vampire?"

She saw the wolves nodding their heads and figured if the wolves were going to be out during the day here, why not vampires?

As the Vampire sniffed the air near her again, Buffy swung, connecting with his face. He stumbled back a few steps and Buffy's eyes widened as the pain hit her hand and she grabbed her bruising hand.

"what the heck are you made of? Rock?"

His smile grew as he stepped towards her and she pulled a stake out of her belt, aiming right for his heart. It broke into splinters and then Buffy she was stumbling back as the Wolves jumped at the vampire pushing her aside.

She blinked and the Vampire was gone, the Wolves quickly after him, leaving Buffy alone.

"I was handling it." She called after them.

--- --- ---


	2. Secret Identity Girl

Disclaimer: in First Chapter.

AN: Yeah, nothing is safe :D

Secret Identity Girl

Hannah Montana

"You don't look like much of a bodyguard, even Jackson is taller then you"

Buffy repressed the urge to roll her eyes at her newest charge. "I know, it's what throws the baddies off."

"At least you have good fashion sense."

The Slayer turned bodyguard opened up the Limo door ushering Hannah Montana and her friend Lola inside, before slipping in behind them.

"Hey just because I have the job of protecting you, doesn't mean I can't look good while doing it."

"How did you become a bodyguard?" Lola asked, "you're so tiny."

Buffy sighed as she tapped on the window for the driver to go. Dropped into a world where the Super Natural didn't even exist as far as she could tell, Buffy had very few skills that would help her survive on a decent salary. Until the day she had saved a woman named Roxie from a crazed Hannah Montana fan at a mall concert and while the woman was in recovery, bodyguard duties had been handed over to her. Not that she was complaining, the pay was great, and her new charges looked promising so far.

As they hit the freeway, Hannah sat back and took off her sunglasses before reaching up and pulling off her wig, shaking out her long brown hair. Buffy raised an eyebrow as Hannah turned to her, noticing the look on her face

"Roxie didn't tell you did she?"

"No."

"I'm Hannah Montana, popstar at night and by day, Miley Stewart, high school student. Please don't tell anyone."

Buffy smiled as she shook her head, turning to look out the window. "Don't worry about it, I know all about being secret identity girl."


	3. Pointy Sticks Are For Vampires

Disclaimer: in First Chapter.

Harry Potter

pointy sticks are for vampires.

The Final Battle raged on.

Death eaters and Order Members fought against one another, neither gaining the upped hand. Outside, Voldemort demanded that Harry Potter be brought to him. No sooner had his demands reached the school before the door was thrown open and Harry Potter stood there, flanked by his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"This ends tonight." Harry called, his green eyes blazing with fury.

Voldemort laughed and cleared a path for the teen to walk through. "In what world do you think you could ever beat me?"

His head held high, his want at the ready, Harry Potter stepped forward, knowing only one of them would walk away alive.

He hadn't taken more then 5 steps when light blazed across the sky and power coursed through Hogwartsm sending him stumblng into his friends and taking them all down. Everyone turned to watch as light started swirling and a portal opened up, depositing a girl, not but 10 feet away from Voldemort.

She quickly jumped to her feet and looked around, crouched and ready for anything that came near her.

"What magic is this?" Voldemort hissed as he raised his wand.

Harry scrambled to his feet, yelling for the girl to move as Voldemort cast the killing curse. The spell enveloped her body, causing it to glow green before disappearing.

"That wasn't very nice." the girl cried. "It shocked me."

Voldemort hissed as he raised his wand, casting the curse again. The blonde walked towards him, anger filling her features as the green light hit her again and disappeared.

"you know, pointy sticks are for Vampires."

Harry ran after her, hoping that by some miracle this girl could keep Voldemort distracted long enough to do his job. He didn't have to worry though, she kept him plenty distracted, pulling her leg back and kicking him right in between the legs. Hard.

The so called dark lord gasped in pain as he clutched himself before toppling over. Who'd have thought that Voldemort was sensitive there just like everyone else.

Harry quickly cast the curse, and ending the war. The Order of the Pheonix now the clear winners in which Harry felt was a rather anti-climatic ending.

"I really hoped I just helped out the good guys." The blond girl said.

Harry looked at her then at Voldemort who's face was frozen in agony before bursting out into laughter.

--- --- ---


	4. Seriously? Your Name is Buffy?

Disclaimer: in First Chapter.

4. Seriously? Your Name Is Buffy?

House

"House, I need you to look at this."

House ignored the call as he continued walking to the door, only steps away from sweet freedom.

"You're not going to believe this."

"If I'm not going to believe it, why bother showing me in the first place?" He asked.

"You really need to come see this."

With one last look of longing at the door only a few feet away that promised his freedom, he turned back to Cuddy with a sigh.

"Fine. Make it quick."

Cuddy waited for him to catch up before leading him back into the heart of the hospital.

"Woman in her early to mid 20's, was brought in with a puncture wound to her stomach."

"And the part I won't believe?" He asked with an air of impatience.

Cuddy stopped outside of a room. "Well, she was brought in 2 hours ago by some witnesses that said she was stabbed by a mugger while saving them and well-" She opened the door and motioned him inside.

House gave her an odd look before stepping into the room to see a small blonde woman sitting on the hospital bed, fully clothed and swinging her feet back and forth.

"Where is she?" House asked.

Cuddy motioned to the woman on the bed. "That's her."

"She looks fine."

"I am fine." The blonde woman announced. "Can I leave now?"

House looked at Cuddy, then back at the blonde woman, then back at Cuddy again.

"And again, the part I won't believe?"

"Take a look." She suggested.

House stepped further into the room. "Remove your jacket."

The blonde let out a huff of annoyance but did as she was told. The lower half of her white shirt was drenched in still wet blood and he briefly wondered how she was even sitting up. He leaned forward and lifted her shirt, his brow furrowing in confusion at the almost smooth skin underneath. All that was there was a scar that looked weeks, perhaps months old.

"are you sure this is her?" He asked Cuddy.

"Yes, Cameron was about to stitch her up, but it looked like it was healing before our eyes."

"Her is right here and can hear you. Her also has a name. Look it wasn't that deep, I'm all good to go so I'll just be on my merry way."

"Still, to heal that fast…." He trailed off as he stared at her stomach. Was it just him or did the scar become smoother while he watched it.

"I heal fast. Can I go?"

"Just a few minutes-" He looked down at her chart. "-Buffy." He let out a small snort of laughter.

"What?"

"Seriously? Your name is Buffy?"

She crossed her arms over her chest as he walked out of the room, snorting with laughter.

--- --- ---


End file.
